1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus shows colors using three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Accordingly, the display apparatus includes pixels respectively corresponding to the red, green, and blue colors.
In recent years, a display apparatus that shows the colors using red, green, blue, and/or other primary colors has been developed. These other primary colors include cyan, magenta, yellow, and/or white colors. In addition, to improve brightness of images, a display apparatus including red, green, blue, and white pixels has been developed. The display apparatus receives red, green, and blue image signals and converts the red, green, and blue signals to red, green, blue, and white data signals.
The converted red, green, blue, and white data signals are respectively applied to the red, green, blue, and white pixels. As a result, images are displayed by the red, green, blue, and white pixels.